Modulation (Episode)
Modulation is the 20th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on August 13, 2009. Synopsis Oz and Gilbert are depressed at the Rainsworth mansion as they recall the previous events. Flashback: Oz asks Elliot about the melody. Elliot claims that he wrote it, and it’s called “Lacie”. He asks his name, but Oz decides not to mention which family he is from. Gil suddenly calls out to him, and Oz retaliates by hitting Gil for entering a conversation without thinking. Elliot immediately attacks Gil for wearing a school uniform at the age of twenty four. He questions how he knows Oz, and Gil confesses that he is his master, Oz Bezarius. Panicked, Elliot pushes Oz away, saying this absurd since Oz Bezarius died ten years ago. He states Oz can’t be trusted and walks away. Present: Break can’t understand why Oz is upset, but he knows Gil is because he was rejected by his younger brother. Alice is feeling neglected because the boys had a little adventure without her; also, Oz paid more attention to Ada than he did to her although he is her “servant”. Sharon exclaims that the emotion that Alice is feeling is “jealousy” and commences to teach her about “romance”. Break is about to leave, but Sharon doesn’t let him. She tells Alice to call her “onee-sama- big sister”; Break comments that she’s more like an aunt who is coddling her niece. When he says this, Sharon immediately retaliates by hitting him. Oscar arrives to celebrate their safe return. However, the “juice” he gave them contains some alcohol, and everyone starts to have a different reaction to the drink. Although their visions and speech patterns become slurred, everyone keeps drinking until night falls. They all pass out except for Oz and Break who aren’t drunk at all. Oz states that he can’t understand why Break pretended; Break replies that he was just acting according to the situation. Gil comes up to Oz and begs him to take better care of himself otherwise he will be heartbroken. Oz promises Gil he will; he will also start catching up on everything that has happened to everyone until now. As he carries Alice to her room, he remembers Leo’s parting words. Leo tells him not to hate Elliot since he is the kind of guy who is incredibly smart but also incredibly stupid. He hopes that they can both meet again one day, something which Oz also agrees with. As Oz looks at the watch, he realizes he also wants to ask Jack a lot of questions. Later at night, Elliot collapses on his bed feeling dizzy. Leo questions him if he had the same dream again. Everyone’s dead and Elliot is standing in a pool of blood. Elliot cries that he doesn’t want to have this dream anymore. Trivia *There's an implication; if we read more carefully the Canon-story furthermore, about the nightmare which Elliot's obtained and shows in this epis ode : A dream's about The Head Hunter incident and the burning of Nightray Dukedom's mansion, *Adepts Chapter 28: Clockwise Doom Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime